


Конец света

by Astrellka



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Фьючер-фик. Федеральные маршалы (U.S. Marshal) - это сотрудники старейшего подразделения юстиции США, занимающегося, среди прочего, охраной федеральных свидетелей. Первым заданием заместителя федерального маршала (deputy marshal) Дэвида Карофски становится обеспечение безопасности важного свидетеля, скрывающегося под именем Эймоса Харта.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Kudos: 2





	Конец света

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение в других местах не разрешается

Если подумать, конец света – это довольно заурядное явление.   
  
Его с нетерпением и страхом предрекали в 1492 и 1524, 1833 и 1900, 1969 и 1999, 2000 и 2011. Да что там! С началом третьего тысячелетия ни один год не обходился без этого когда-то мрачного, а ныне раздражающего своей навязчивостью пророчества.   
  
Из пугающего явления апокалипсис превратился в детскую страшилку, уступив свое место финансовым кризисам, грядущей безработице и ожирению. Даже те, кто верит в то, что мир вот-вот закончит своё существование, не предаются унынию и не пытаются набрать баллов для перехода на новый уровень бытия, а так же, как и все остальные, просто живут своей обычной скучной жизнью.  
  
Возможно, дело в том, что все заблуждаются насчёт того, как именно выглядит конец света.   
  
***   
  
\- Первое задание, Карофски?   
  
Бэквит стремительно шёл по коридору, так что Дейв едва поспевал за ним.  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Уверен, вы справитесь. Уорп хорошо отзывался о вас.   
\- Капитан Уорп – отличный офицер, он многому научил меня.  
  
Длинный палец Бэквита с силой нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал он, разглядывая Дэвида. – Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Они вошли в лифт. Когда двери закрылись, Бэквит жёстко произнёс:  
  
\- Итак, повторю ещё раз. Наша задача – сопроводить федерального свидетеля до места, где он будет жить до проведения суда. На кону настолько высокие ставки, что эта информация – всё, что я могу вам сообщить. Режим строжайшей секретности: никаких расспросов клиента, никаких размахиваний удостоверением, никаких звонков домой. Вы женаты?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Хорошо. Переговоры с ФБР веду я. С клиентом общаюсь тоже я. Ваша задача – прикрывать меня и свидетеля. Всё ясно?  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Лифт наконец остановился. Пройдя по длинному коридору, мужчины остановились у неприметной двери. Бэквит на всякий случай расстегнул кобуру, Дэйв сделал то же самое.   
  
\- И последнее, - почти неслышно сообщил шеф, - для вас клиента зовут мистер Харт. Эймос Харт.   
  
С этими словами он постучал в дверь. За ней раздались шаги, и неприветливый мужской голос поинтересовался:  
  
\- Кто?  
\- Федеральные маршалы.   
  
Замок щёлкнул, и дверь слегка приоткрылась. Небритый мужчина с перебитым носом внимательно изучил лицо Бэквита поверх дверной цепочки.   
  
\- Документы.  
\- Вот, - Бэквит протянул бумажник.  
  
Мужчина просмотрел документы и жетон, кивнул и вернул их владельцу. Он снял цепочку и отодвинулся от двери, чтобы Бэквит с Карофски могли войти в квартиру.  
  
\- Агент Роберт Хоббс. Это мой напарник Вулле, - Хоббс кивнул на второго мужчину, убирающего оружие.  
\- Гарри Бэквит. Мой заместитель Дэвид Карофски. Мистер Харт готов к отъезду?  
\- Собирает свою сумочку, - почему-то ухмыльнулся Вулле.  
\- Есть ли какая-то информация, которую вы хотели бы нам сообщить? – деловито поинтересовался Бэквит.  
  
Хоббс пожал плечами:  
  
\- Если вы читали дело, то всё знаете.   
\- Тогда я предпочёл бы отправиться незамедлительно.  
\- Окей, – Хоббс подошёл к двери, ведущей, как догадался Дэвид, в спальню. – Мистер Харт, за вами приехали федеральные маршалы.  
  
...Карофски видит, как брезгливо сплёвывает Вулле, но, прежде чем он успевает удивиться такой реакции, знакомый голос произносит:  
  
\- Наконец-то! Ещё немного – и я бы умер в этой дыре. Мистер Хоббс, помогите же мне с чемоданом!  
  
Этого просто не может быть.  
Какова вероятность, что…?  
  
\- Дэвид? Дэвид Карофски! Вот это встреча!  
  
Хаммел.  
Невыносимый, невозможный, давным-давно-оставленный-в-прошлом Курт Хаммел.  
  
«Нет-нет, - в отчаянии думает Дэйв, чувствуя, как наступает его персональный конец света. – Этого просто не может быть!»  
  
***   
  
\- Карофски!  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Бэквит рассержен, и Дэвид его прекрасно понимает.   
  
\- Как я понимаю, вы знакомы с клиентом.  
\- Да, сэр. Мы учились в одной школе.  
  
Бэквит делает несколько шагов по коридору, куда утащил Дэйва сразу после восторженного приветствия Курта.  
  
\- Вы понимаете, что я обязан отстранить вас из-за возможных личных мотивов?  
\- Да, сэр, - в третий раз повторяет Карофски.  
\- Проблема в том, что мистера Харта надо вывезти сегодня.  
  
Дэвид молчит. По инструкции клиента должны сопровождать два маршала, но найти за сутки в этой глуши ещё одного невозможно, и Бэквит это прекрасно понимает.   
  
\- Я справлюсь, сэр, - твёрдо произносит Карофски. – Мы не виделись более десяти лет. Не будет никаких личных мотивов. Мистер Хам… Харт для меня практически незнакомец.  
  
На лице Бэквита отражается борьба. Наконец он кивает:  
  
\- Мне придётся рискнуть. Правила те же: не разговаривать с клиентом и никому не звонить. Как только мы доберемся до места, вас сменит другой сотрудник.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Рассчитываю на вас, Дэвид.  
  
Они возвращаются в комнату. Карофски старается не смотреть на Курта, примостившегося на краешке дивана. У его ног – огромный зелёный чемодан с серебряными узорами.   
  
\- Мистер Харт, - вежливо кашляет Бэквит. – Мы с заместителем маршала Карофски будем сопровождать вас до места проведения суда и охранять в течение всего процесса. Агент Хоббс проинструктировал вас, как вести себя в дороге?  
\- Да, - кивает Курт так царственно, что Дэйв невольно думает о том, что этот парень родился не в то время или не в том месте. – Проще было надеть мне на голову мешок и засунуть в багажник. Я чувствую себя пленником, а не свидетелем.  
\- Это ради вашей безопасности, мистер Харт, - когда надо, Бэквит умеет быть жёстким. – Сейчас мы спустимся на парковку и сядем в автомобиль. Прошу вас лечь на заднее сидение и не поднимать голову, пока мы не покинем город. Вы поняли меня?  
\- Понял-понял. Идёмте же! - Хаммел поднимается и делает шаг к двери.  
\- Мистер Харт! - Бэквит говорит очень тихо, но Дэвиду кажется, что стёкла в окнах жалобно звенят от стали, звучащей в его голосе.  
  
Курт вздрагивает и оборачивается.  
  
\- Что вы делаете? – медленно произносит Бэквит.  
\- Вы же сами сказали…  
\- Я спускаюсь первым и сажусь за руль. Вы с Карофски идёте следом и с его помощью незаметно проникаете в машину. Агенты Хоббс и Вулли прикрывают нас. Всё ясно?  
\- Кто несёт мой чемодан?  
  
Теперь настает очередь Бэквита удивляться:  
  
\- Ваш чемодан?  
\- Да. Я же не могу одновременно запихивать чемодан в багажник и «незаметно проникать в машину». Кто несёт мой чемодан?  
  
Бэквит оглядывает присутствующих. Хоббс качает головой.  
  
\- Даже и не думайте, - мрачно предостерегает Вулли. – Я не буду таскать его шмотки.  
\- Карофски.  
  
Дэвид выдыхает и мысленно уговаривает себя соблюдать спокойствие. Он обещал Бэквиту, что справится, и он сделает это, даже если ему придётся перетаскать весь гардероб Курта Хаммела.   
  
Серебристо-зелёное чудовище весит, по меньшей мере, тонну.  
  
\- Чудненько! – хлопает в ладоши Курт, и Дэвид мысленно обещает себе, что при случае обязательно опрокинет что-нибудь трудно отстирывающееся на костюм этого мерзавца.  
  
***   
  
\- Дэвид?   
  
Они выехали из города три часа назад, и с тех пор Карофски кажется, что взгляд Хаммела, не прекращая, буравит его затылок. Дэйв даёт себе слово, что никак не будет реагировать на это, и старательно игнорирует зов Курта.  
  
\- ДЭВИД! – Хаммел снова зовёт его, а затем дёргает за мочку, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
\- Что? – мрачно бросает Дэйв через плечо, потирая ухо.  
\- Ну, расскажи же про себя! Мы с тобой так давно не виделись. Я не знал, что ты теперь работаешь на правительство.  
  
Карофски мычит что-то неопределённое. Он обещал Бэквиту, что не будет разговаривать со свидетелем, и намеревается сдержать своё слово. Но Хаммелу, похоже, наплевать.  
  
\- Я мало с кем общаюсь из МакКинли, - продолжает болтать он. – Ну, разве что с Рейчел. И, конечно, с Финном. И с Мерседес. Ещё Бриттани прислала мне открытку на новый год. С Арти я переписываюсь через Фейсбук. С Майком и Тиной мы иногда видимся – он ставил танцы в мюзикле, где я пою. В смысле, пел…  
  
«Когда же ты заткнёшься?» - устало думает Дэйв. Он скашивает глаза на Бэквита, сидящего за рулём, и понимает, что тот пытается сдержать усмешку. Хаммел что-то щебечет за спиной, за окном вот уже какой час подряд один и тот же пейзаж, и под мерный рёв мотора Дэйв проваливается в дремоту.  
  
Просыпается он, когда за окном уже сумерки. Они едут по пустынному тёмному шоссе. С обочин призывно мерцают вывески мотелей.  
  
\- Проснулся? – Бэквит не отрывает взгляд от дороги.  
\- Сэр, я…  
\- Ладно, не оправдывайся. Завтра ты за рулём, - шеф переходит на «ты», и Дэйв понимает, что никто не собирается ругать его за допущенную оплошность. – Надо найти мотель и переночевать.  
  
Карофски бросает взгляд назад. Курт лежит на сидении, свернувшись клубочком и неловко подложив руку под голову.  
  
\- Этот парень трепался почти час, прежде чем понял, что ты спишь, - усмехается Бэквит. – Ты уверен, что вы не были друзьями в школе?  
\- Уверен, - нехотя отвечает Дэвид. Ему даже думать страшно, что именно обсуждал с ним Хаммел. Остаётся только надеяться, что не его ориентацию. – Может, здесь переночуем?  
\- Нет. Слишком близко от дороги и слишком приметно.  
  
Он забраковывает ещё несколько мотелей, прежде чем остановить джип у небольшой довольно скромной вывески.   
  
\- Вот здесь. Буди клиента, а я оплачу номер.  
  
Бэквит выбирается из машины и направляется в сторону домика с табличкой «Администрация», а Дэйв снова смотрит на заднее сидение. Курт спит. Его дыхание так тихо, что Карофски едва удерживается от того, чтобы проверить, жив ли он.  
  
\- Ээээ… Хам… мистер Харт, просыпайтесь! – злясь на себя за такие мысли, говорит он и, не дождавшись ответа, внезапно срывается. – Курт, вставай уже!   
  
Хаммел сонно приподнимается. На его щеке – отпечаток обивки. Волосы падают на лицо.  
  
\- Приехали? – спросонья его голос непривычно высокий, почти детский.  
  
Дэйв кивает:  
  
\- Переночуем здесь, а завтра двинемся в дорогу.   
\- Сколько нам ещё ехать? – спрашивает Хаммел. – День? Два?  
  
Карофски не успевает ответить — Бэквит возвращается в машину:  
  
\- Порядок. Я договорился о ночлеге.  
  
Номер, который он снял, располагается в небольшом домике позади здания администрации и состоит из комнаты с тремя узкими односпальными кроватями, ванной и крохотной, скорее декоративной, чем функциональной кухоньки. Дэйв проверяет окрестности и соседний номер, оказывающийся незанятым.   
  
\- Всё чисто, - сообщает он, и это сигнал для того, чтобы Хаммел выходил.  
  
Курт вылезает из машины и со стоном выпрямляется.   
  
\- У меня всё затекло, - брюзгливо жалуется он. – Я хочу есть, и от меня пахнет. Я не был в душе уже сутки. Дэвид, ты можешь достать мой чемодан?  
  
Карофски мысленно чертыхается и лезет в багажник за серебристо-зелёным чудовищем.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, - цедит он, ставя эту громадину рядом с постелью, которую облюбовал себе Хаммел. – Что-нибудь ещё?   
\- Нет, спасибо, - отвечает Курт, открывая чемодан и начиная в нём рыться.  
  
Бэквит ещё раз осматривает двор через окно.  
  
\- Пойду куплю что-нибудь поесть, - предлагает он. – Есть предпочтения?  
\- Мне зелёный салат с морепродуктами и диетическую колу, - немедленно отзывается Курт, и Дэйв со стоном закатывает глаза.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что смогу достать здесь морепродукты, - хмыкает Бэквит. – Как насчёт пары гамбургеров и холодного пива?  
\- О, нет-нет, я не пью! – протестует Хаммел. – Голос надо беречь.  
\- Это была шутка, - мрачно поясняет Дэйв, и Бэквит подмигивает ему.  
\- О… шутка? – Курт изображает вежливую улыбку и тут же меняется в лице:  
\- Нет! Не может быть!  
  
Бэквит мгновенно хмурится:  
  
\- Что случилось, мистер Харт?  
\- Что случилось? Я забыл свой несессер на той квартире, вот что случилось! У меня там всё, что нужно для хорошей ванны!  
\- Хам… - рычит Дэйв, но осекается под укоризненным взглядом Бэквита.- В смысле… мистер Харт, полагаю, что мыло и полотенце можно найти в ванной комнате.  
\- Мыло и полотенце? – ахает Курт.  
  
По его виду понятно, что он готов разразиться тирадой о важности правильного увлажнения кожи или ещё какой девчачьей херне, и Карофски закрывает глаза и старается думать о чём-нибудь очень хорошем. Например, о перестрелке с наркоторговцем, в которую он попал полгода назад. Или о месяце в гипсе после товарищеского матча в колледже.   
  
\- …за едой, - слышит он конец фразы Бэквита, прежде чем за тем захлопывается дверь.  
  
Курт, продолжая всё ещё что-то бурчать, скрывается за дверью ванной комнаты, и Дэйв наконец-то остается один. Он растягивается на кровати, стараясь не слишком прислушиваться к тому, как льётся вода, и думает, что за какой-то день его жизнь из довольно сносной умудрилась превратиться в невыносимую.  
  
Хаммел. Карофски не вспоминал о нём уже очень давно. Их разногласия остались в прошлом, и при редких встречах в последний школьный год они вежливо здоровались, не стремясь к чему-то большему. То есть, это Курт не стремился. Не то, что бы Дэйву хотелось каких-то отношений, но иногда ему казалось, что если бы в их жизни было меньше слаши и больше… романтики, что ли, всё могло бы быть по-другому.   
  
Впрочем, жизнь сложилась именно так, и Карофски ни о чём не жалел. Сразу после выпускного он уехал, поступил в университет, как того хотел отец, выучился на юриста и даже год практиковал. Пока не понял, что в этом существовании нет смысла…  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, как это жестоко? – голос Курта заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
  
Хаммел стоит в дверях ванной, завернувшись в халат с меховой оторочкой. Вид у него надменный и смешной одновременно.  
  
\- Что жестоко? Заставить тебя мыться мылом? – фыркает Дэйв, садясь на кровать.  
\- Заснуть! Мы не виделись десять лет…  
\- Одиннадцать, - поправляет его Дэвид и мысленно чертыхается от такого прокола.  
\- …одиннадцать лет, нам столько всего нужно обсудить, а ты ЗАСНУЛ!  
  
За окном мелькает тень Бэквита, но прежде, чем дверная ручка поворачивается, впуская федерального маршала, Дэвид оказывается рядом с Куртом и, глядя в непроизвольно округлившиеся зелёные глаза, тихо, но отчётливо произносит:  
  
\- Нам нечего обсуждать, Курт. Мы не друзья. Мы никогда не были друзьями и никогда не будем. Ты – моя работа. Ничего больше. Ты понял меня?  
  
Курт сглатывает – Дэйв видит, как судорожно прыгает его кадык – и кивает.   
  
\- Гамбургеры, диетическая кола, картошка фри и салат для мистера Харта, - объявляет Бэквит, выкладывая еду на стол.  
  
Карофски не голоден, но он заставляет себя прожевать один гамбургер. Они уедут рано утром, чтобы преодолеть как можно больше миль до места назначения, и неизвестно, будет ли у них возможность перекусить. Курт ковыряется в салате и цедит колу маленькими глотками. С того момента, как Бэквит прервал их разговор, он так и не поднял на Дэйва глаза, и это отчего-то заставляет Карофски чувствовать себя… нет, конечно же, не виноватым. Просто Дэвиду неуютно, словно ему за шиворот свалилась сосновая иголка и, не переставая, колет его в спину. Он качает головой, словно отгоняя неприятные мысли, и отправляется в душ.  
  
Стоя под струями тёплой воды, Карофски думает о том, что поступил правильно. В конце концов, не завтра, так через пару дней они окажутся на месте, Курт начнёт новую жизнь под именем Эймоса Харта, а присматривать за ним пришлют другого парня, которому посчастливилось не оказаться одноклассником Хаммела. Так к чему все эти откровения и попытки наладить дружеские отношения? Уж ему, Дэйву Карофски, они точно не нужны.  
  
Единственное полотенце, обнаружившееся в ванной, ещё влажное и пахнет Хаммелом. Дэвид, чертыхаясь, вытирается им, натягивает на мокрое тело футболку и джинсы, и отправляется в комнату. Бэквита на месте не оказывается, зато Курт при виде Карофски что-то быстро суёт за спину. Он смущён и слегка напуган. «Наверняка, очередной крем от морщин», - думает Дэвид и выбрасывает этот эпизод из головы.   
  
\- Где Бэквит? – спрашивает он, отстёгивая кобуру.  
  
Курт кивает на дверь:  
  
\- На улице. Я попросил его не курить в номере, потому что… Ну, знаешь, сигаретный дым… Я берегу голос.  
\- Понятно, - Дэвид заваливается на кровать. – Ложись спать, Курт, мы рано выезжаем.  
  
Хаммел даже не возражает, и когда Бэквит возвращается в номер, они оба – и Дэйв, и Курт – спят, повернувшись спинами друг к другу.  
  
***   
  
Дэвид и сам не понимает, что его разбудило. Просто открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок. Он не страдает от ночных кошмаров и не склонен к излишней впечатлительности, но всё же что-то его беспокоит. Среди ночных звуков, доносящихся с улицы, есть нечто чуждое. Чуждое и опасное.  
  
Он поворачивает голову и видит, как блестят в лунном свете зрачки Бэквита. Он тоже не спит, прислушиваясь к чему-то на улице. Увидев, что Карофски проснулся, Бэквит прикладывает палец к губам и кивает в сторону третьей постели. Дэвид бесшумно спускает ноги с кровати и подкрадывается к спящему Хаммелу.   
  
Когда его ладонь ложится на губы Курта, тот испуганно открывает глаза.   
  
\- Тихо! – одними губами произносит Карофски.   
  
Хаммел кивает, и Дэвид, чуть помедлив, убирает руку. Нелепо думать об этом в такой момент, но Дэйву кажется, что дыхание Курта словно отпечаталось на его ладони. Он сует ноги в ботинки, мысленно вознося хвалу небесам за то, что накануне лёг спать в джинсах. Бэквит тем временем уже у окна: разглядывает сквозь жалюзи двор.  
  
\- Трое, - жестами показывает он Дэвиду, и тот кладёт ладонь на кобуру своего "глока", но Бэквит качает головой. – Уводи Харта. Я прикрою.  
  
Дэйв в темноте находит руку Курта и тянет его за собой к ванной. Хаммел без возражений подчиняется. Очутившись в ванной, Карофски забирается на табурет и открывает окно.  
  
\- Жди здесь, - приказывает он Курту и, подтянувшись на руках, выбирается наружу.   
  
Четвёртый — Бэквит ошибся насчёт количества нападавших — караулит у окна ванной и, как только ноги Карофски касаются земли, оказывается рядом с Дэвидом. Нож прошивает кожаную куртку, словно лист бумаги, лезвие обжигает бок, и Дэйв чувствует, как футболка мгновенно пропитывается кровью. Он исхитряется повернуться, выбить нож из руки нападавшего, но короткий сильный удар по ране заставляет его согнуться от боли, подставляя беззащитный затылок под кулак врага. Чужая рука опускается так быстро, что Карофски едва успевает уклониться.   
  
А в следующую секунду тело нападающего обмякает и сваливается на Дэйва тяжёлым неповоротливым кулем. Карофски поднимает глаза. В окне виднеется испуганное лицо Курта, намертво зажавшего в руке графин, которым он ударил агрессора.  
  
\- Вылезай! – сипит Карофски, зажимая ладонью рану, и в этот момент ночная тишина взрывается грохотом выстрелов.  
  
***   
  
Надо вернуться.  
Нельзя оставлять Бэквита одного. Маршал сказал: «Уводи Хаммела», и Дэвид подчинился. И вот они сидят здесь, а Бэквит в доме один…  
  
\- Тебе надо в больницу!  
\- Обойдусь.  
\- В тебя ткнули ножом… О, Боже! Боже, ты кровью истекаешь!!!  
\- Это просто царапина, Хаммел!  
\- Мы должны вызвать полицию!   
\- Нет!  
\- Но там Бэквит…  
\- Моя задача – охранять тебя. Вернуться туда означает провалить задание.  
\- Мы же не можем бросить его…  
\- Курт, послушай! – Дэйв разрывает футболку и кое-как заматывает кровоточащий бок импровизированным бинтом. – Ты считаешь, что никто не слышал эти выстрелы? Полиция уже едет сюда. Если Бэквит жив, его спасут. Если мёртв, мы ему всё равно ничем не сможем помочь. Сейчас главное для нас – выбраться отсюда.  
  
Хаммел замолкает, напряжённо наблюдая, как мелькают среди деревьев огни фонарей. После того, как началась перестрелка, они выбрались из мотеля и укрылись в небольшом лесу, начинавшемся прямо за домиками.   
  
\- Как они нас нашли? – высказывает Дэйв вслух терзающую его мысль. – Никто не знал, что мы остановимся здесь. Мы сами не знали, что остановимся.  
\- Надо вернуться к машине! – упрямо произносит Курт.  
\- Нет! Машину придётся оставить. Дойдём до ближайшего города и там возьмём другую.  
\- Ты соображаешь, что говоришь, Дэвид Карофски??? – Курт воздевает руки к небу, словно призывая его в свидетели тупости своего собеседника. – Оставить машину? Идти пешком? Да ты и сотню метров не пройдёшь! Я звоню в полицию!  
  
Он вытаскивает из кармана брюк телефон и принимается набирать номер. Дэвид выхватывает у него трубку:  
  
\- Откуда у тебя телефон? Тебе нельзя ни с кем разговаривать!  
  
Хаммел отводит глаза в сторону, и Карофски охватывает ярость, потому что он догадывается, что произошло.  
  
\- Ты кому-то звонил сегодня? – ему самому кажется, что он говорит спокойно, но по тому, как испуганно смотрит на него Курт, со стороны всё выглядит иначе. Вероятно, потому, что он только что стиснул в кулаке ворот футболки Хаммела.  
\- Я… Дэвид, ты только не злись! У папы сегодня день рождения… Я должен был…  
  
Карофски медленно выпускает из рук тонкую ткань. На ней остаются тёмные следы: то ли кровь, то ли пот.  
  
\- Дэвид… - Хаммел растерянно смотрит на него. – Это же ведь не из-за… меня?  
  
Идиот. Вот как их вычислили. Дэйв поднимается с земли.  
  
\- Нам нужно идти. Выброси телефон, нас могут по нему найти.  
\- Но ты не дойдёшь… - произносит Хаммел, но осекается, видя, как Карофски смотрит на него.  
\- Я. Дойду, - цедит сквозь зубы Дэйв и, схватив этого балбеса за руку, тащит его к дороге.  
  
***   
\- Я больше не могу, - выдыхает Курт, падая на землю.  
  
Они несколько часов идут вдоль дороги, прячась за кустами от каждой проезжающей машины. У Дэвида кружится голова, но он заставляет себя шагать вперёд, стараясь не думать о Бэквите. С Хаммелом они не разговаривают, но неженка молча плетётся за Карофски, так что Дэйв всё время слышит за спиной его дыхание и знает, что Курт рядом.  
  
\- Вставай, - хрипло произносит Дэйв, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Я не могу, - повторяет Курт. – Мои ступни…  
  
Дэвид бросает взгляд на его ноги. В первый раз за всё время их похода. Потом закрывает глаза. И снова открывает. Ничего не меняется.  
  
\- Курт, - тихо говорит он. – Где твои ботинки?  
\- Они остались в мотеле, - вяло сообщает Хаммел. – Я не успел обуться.  
\- Так какого же… - у Дэйва перехватывает дыхание, - какого хрена ты не сказал мне?  
\- Ты был зол на меня. И нам надо было уходить. И…  
\- Курт, моя задача - тебя охранять. Я должен доставить тебя на место в целости и сохранности. Понимаешь?  
  
Хаммел опускает голову. Идиот. Дэвид поднимает глаза на небо, расцвеченное золотисто-розовыми красками рассвета. Нужно добраться до ближайшего города, чтобы взять новый автомобиль в прокат.  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит он, проводя ладонью по лицу, словно снимая невидимую паутину. – Будем ловить машину.  
\- Но ты говорил, что это опасно! Что мы должны дойти пешком…  
\- Это было до того, как я увидел твои ноги, - огрызается Дэвид. – Будем надеяться, что нам повезёт.  
  
Он оглядывает их обоих с ног до головы. Здоровяк в кожаной куртке, заляпанной кровью, на голое тело и босой парень в футболке с зелёной гвоздикой и надписью «Любовь, что таит своё имя». Отлично! Лучшие попутчики, о которых можно только мечтать.  
  
Однако первая же машина, которую они встречают, притормаживает возле Дэйва.  
  
\- Куда направляетесь, приятель? – из кабины фуры выглядывает плотный мужчина в засаленной бейсболке.  
\- В Конуэй, - называет Карофски ближайший городок.  
\- Залезайте, - кивает дальнобойщик.  
  
В кабине тепло, пахнет мужским потом и (отчего-то) свежим хлебом, и через несколько миль Дэйв обнаруживает, что Курт дремлет, прислонившись к его плечу. Водитель, проследив взгляд Дэвида, кивает назад в сторону «спальника»:  
  
\- Положи своего дружка, пусть отдохнёт.  
\- ЧТО? О, нет-нет, вы не так поняли, он не мой дружок! - начинает протестовать Дэйв, но дальнобойщик только машет рукой:  
\- Да ладно, можешь не стесняться, не высажу. Ты же из наших, из "медведей", - не отрывая взгляд от дороги, он вытаскивает бумажник и протягивает Карофски. – Это мы с моим приятелем.  
  
На фотографии, обнаружившейся в бумажнике, шофёр обнимает за плечи худощавого мужчину в очках.   
  
\- Он – антрополог, - с гордостью сообщает дальнобойщик. – Работает в Канзасском университете. Недавно защитил диссертацию.  
\- Поздравляю, - Дэйв возвращает бумажник владельцу.   
\- Мы вместе уже одиннадцать лет, сынок.   
\- Одиннадцать лет – долгий срок, - Карофски некстати думает о том, что если бы у них с Куртом всё сложилось в выпускном классе, они бы тоже…  
\- Не такой уж и долгий, когда любишь.  
  
Курт так всю дорогу и дремлет на плече Дэйва, а тот уговаривает себя, что терпит это лишь из-за того, что обязан охранять Хаммела. Признаваться, что это даже немного приятно, ему совершенно не хочется.   
  
Дальнобойщик высаживает их при въезде в город.  
  
\- Держи, - он царапает что-то на пачке сигарет и протягивает Дэвиду. – Будет время – звони.   
\- Обязательно, - кивает Дэйв, а когда фура скрывается за поворотом, отправляет пачку в мусор: ни к чему это всё.   
  
Они находят телефонную будку. Пока Карофски звонит в Арлингтон, Курт ждёт его на улице, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пряча ладони под мышками.  
  
\- Замёрз? – почему-то спрашивает Дэвид, повесив трубку.  
  
Хаммел кивает.  
  
\- Что будем делать дальше? – деланно равнодушным тоном интересуется он.  
\- Возьмём машину в прокате и позавтракаем, - сообщает Карофски. – Но сначала купим тебе ботинки и куртку. Незачем привлекать внимание.  
  
***  
  
\- Как это вообще можно носить?  
  
Они стоят в магазинчике Армии Спасения, и Курт с отвращением пялится на куртку, которую протягивает ему Дэйв.   
  
\- Это хорошая куртка, - не поднимая головы, говорит продавец. Он разгадывает кроссворд. Дэвид видит, что его карандаш застыл над «двенадцать по горизонтали».  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - язвительно отвечает Хаммел. – Как раз для того, чтобы пасти коров или клянчить мелочь.  
\- А что вы хотели за пять баксов? Армани?  
  
Хаммел уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Дэйв швыряет деньги на прилавок, подхватывает куртку и вытаскивает его на улицу.  
  
\- Я не буду носить это… эту… этот образец безвкусицы! – непреклонно сообщает ему Курт.  
\- Будешь. А если я скажу тебе надеть платье, тоже наденешь. Иначе можешь нарисовать себе на спине мишень и отправляться дальше один.   
  
Плотно сжатые губы Карофски не оставляют сомнений, что именно так он и поступит, и Курт, собиравшийся возразить, просто поднимает руки вверх, показывая, что сдаётся.  
  
***   
  
Кофе – отвратителен, продавщица – толстая и неприветливая, но блинчики с сиропом оказываются выше всяких похвал.   
  
\- Поешь.  
  
Курт лениво ковыряется у себя в тарелке.  
  
\- Нам обязательно? – вдруг спрашивает он.  
\- Что «обязательно»? – не понимает Дэвид.  
\- Вести себя так, как будто мы незнакомы.   
\- Курт, ты…  
\- Да, я знаю, что я – свидетель, а ты – федеральный маршал...  
\- Заместитель маршала.  
\- Неважно. Мы же можем говорить не только о деле?  
  
Карофски откладывает вилку в сторону.  
  
\- Окей. Спрашивай.  
\- Что? – растерянно произносит Хаммел. Его ресницы просто какой-то неприличной длины, но Дэйв не даёт сбить себя с толку:  
\- Ты хотел меня о чём-то спросить. Пожалуйста, спрашивай.  
\- Ты… я не это имел в виду, - бормочет Курт.  
\- Мне показалось, что именно это. Так что задавай свои вопросы и закроем эту тему.  
  
Хаммел резко поднимается из-за стола.   
  
\- Тебе обязательно быть таким засранцем? – нервно бросает он и быстро выходит из кафе.  
  
Карофски чертыхается и, с сожалением бросив взгляд на недоеденный блинчик, мчится за ним. Курт обнаруживается в машине, взятой Дэйвом напрокат.  
  
\- Никогда так больше не делай! – рявкает Карофски.  
\- Мы уже можем ехать? – глядя в сторону, задаёт вопрос Хаммел. – Хочу побыстрее добраться до места.  
  
Проклятье! Этот парень почему-то заставляет Дэвида чувствовать себя виноватым. Карофски забирается в машину и выводит автомобиль на трассу. Курт продолжает молчать, и в салоне царит неприятная колючая тишина. Когда пауза становится совершенно невыносимой, Дэйв включает радио.   
  
_…Ain't no angel gonna greet me  
  
It's just you and I my friend   
And my clothes don't fit me no more   
I walked a thousand miles   
just to slip this skin   
  
The night has fallen, I'm lyin' awake   
I can feel myself fading away   
So receive me brother with your faithless kiss…  
_  
Это невыносимо и почему-то напоминает о Бэквите. Дэвид протягивает руку и крутит ручку настройки, чтобы сменить частоту.   
  
\- Мы возвращаемся назад? – неожиданно нарушает молчание Хаммел.  
\- Хочу сбить с толку преследователей. Мы поедем по другому шоссе.  
\- Думаешь, они всё ещё гонятся за нами?  
\- Не знаю. Может быть. Я должен предусмотреть все возможности.  
\- Я не хотел, - Курт в отчаянии качает головой. – Это я виноват в том, что маршал Бэквит… Они убили его?  
\- Я не знаю, - Дэвид сжимает губы.   
\- Ты злишься? Думаешь, что если бы не я…  
\- Не имеет значения, что я думаю, Курт. Случилось то, что случилось, и ничего уже не исправить. Постарайся не думать об этом.  
  
Хаммел замолкает, и эта тишина ещё тяжелее, чем прежняя.  
  
***  
  
\- Осторожно!  
  
Крик Курта заставляет Дэвида открыть глаза. И как раз вовремя: на них с немыслимой скоростью несётся серебристый бампер фуры. Карофски чудом успевает вывернуть руль, чтобы избежать столкновения, слышит пронзительный гудок, который выражает всё, что водитель грузовика думает об идиоте, лезущем под колёса, и тормозит у обочины, чувствуя, как исступлённо колотится его сердце.  
  
\- Ты заснул за рулём, - нарушает молчание Хаммел.  
\- Я… - Дэйв трёт глаза. – Да, наверное. Если я полчаса посплю…  
\- Нет, - Курт внезапно протягивает руку и вытаскивает ключи из замка зажигания, прежде чем Дэвид успевает отреагировать на это. – Тебе нужен нормальный отдых. Ты не спал сутки, потерял много крови, и, к тому же, смеркается. Мы переночуем в ближайшем мотеле, а потом поедем дальше.   
  
Дэвид пытается возразить, но Хаммел непреклонен:  
  
\- У меня сейчас больше шансов оказаться в кювете, чем быть пристреленным бандитами. Вылезай, дальше поведу я.  
  
Его аргументы убийственны. На дальнейшие препирательства у Карофски просто-напросто нет сил. Они весь день петляли по дорогам, останавливаясь только, чтобы отлить, и Дэвид готов поклясться, что за ними никто не следил. Ему и впрямь нужен отдых, и он покорно занимает место пассажира.   
  
Он был уверен, что сразу же заснёт, но его организм решает по-другому: то ли от резкого движения, то ли просто от того, что не нужно было следить за дорогой и мозг концентрируется на других раздражителях, но рана в боку начинает болеть сильнее. Дэйв ёрзает на сидении, пытаясь найти оптимальную позу, чем привлекает внимание Курта.  
  
\- Болит? – с тревогой интересуется Хаммел.  
\- Ерунда, - отмахивается Карофски. – До свадьбы заживёт.  
  
Курт бросает на него странный взгляд, но не произносит ни слова. Наличных у Дэвида совсем немного, кредитку он светить не хочет, поэтому они снимают номер в самом дешёвом мотеле, который попался им по дороге, и когда они открывают дверь, Карофски кажется, что он видит улепётывающих тараканов.   
  
Дэйв ждёт, что Хаммел брезгливо поморщится и выскажет всё, что думает по поводу их сегодняшнего ночного пристанища, но Курт молча проходит в ванную и возвращается оттуда с влажным полотенцем.  
  
\- Раздевайся, - говорит он, и Дэвид чувствует, что заливается краской, словно мальчишка.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Твою рану надо промыть и нормально перевязать.   
  
Дэвид стаскивает куртку. Окровавленная футболка намертво прилипла к ране, и он морщится, отдирая её. Курт садится рядом и промокает полотенцем рану, заставляя Дэйва шипеть от неприятных ощущений.  
  
\- Больно? – почему-то шёпотом произносит Хаммел.  
  
Курт так близко, что Дэвид видит россыпь бледных веснушек на его носу и чувствует запах его дезодоранта. Это путает все его мысли, заставляя только рассеянно кивнуть, потому что Карофски не в состоянии выдавить и звука из внезапно пересохшего горла. Хаммел наклоняет голову – волосы падают ему на лицо, закрывая проклятущие веснушки – и Дэйв, ища спасения в чём-то другом, хватается взглядом за оголившееся ухо. На его мочке – крохотный шрам.  
  
\- Ты… - Карофски откашливается. – У тебя ухо проколото?   
  
Он чувствует, что несёт какую-то чушь, но Курт лишь рассеянно касается мочки.  
  
\- Это? Ошибка молодости. Когда я приехал в Нью-Йорк…  
  
Он слишком сильно нажимает на рану, Дэйв шипит от боли, и внезапно Хаммел наклоняется ещё ниже и дует на порез, заставляя Карофски цепенеть от интимности этого поступка.  
  
\- Шшшшш! Мама так делала, - говорит Курт, и в голосе его слышится печаль и нежность, – когда я в детстве умудрялся пораниться.  
  
Он снова дует, и в этот раз Дэйв не выдерживает, вскакивает с места, оставляя Хаммела в недоумении, нервно произносит: «Знаешь, я лучше в душ пойду» - и сбегает в ванную.   
  
Потому что ему кажется, что ещё немного, и граница, которую он установил для себя в общении с Куртом Хаммелом, перестанет существовать.  
  
***   
  
\- Дэвид? Ты спишь?  
\- Сплю. И тебе советую.  
  
Дэйв лжёт. Он не спит, а настороженно вслушивается в темноту. Это другой мотель, другая дорога, их никто не преследовал, но ощущение дежа вю не отпускает его.  
  
\- Я боюсь, - срывающимся голосом сообщает Хаммел и замолкает.   
  
Карофски молчит, но, кажется, Курту и не нужно, чтобы он что-то говорил.  
  
\- Я очень боюсь, Дэвид, - повторяет Хаммел. – Мне никогда в жизни не было так страшно. Я не очень храбрый человек, я… я даже не могу постоять за себя, а то, что происходит сейчас со мной… Это словно какой-то невероятный кошмарный сон! Я просыпаюсь утром и каждый раз надеюсь, что всё случившееся было ночным бредом, что всё закончилось с моим пробуждением, но потом понимаю, что всё это было наяву! Я…  
  
Голос ему изменяет, и Курт лишь коротко всхлипывает в темноте. Наверное, Дэйв должен что-то сказать, как-то успокоить Курта, но все нужные слова куда-то исчезли, оставив вместо себя лишь тупую злобу на тех, кто заставил Хаммела чувствовать всё это.  
  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что было бы лучше, если бы они меня нашли, - тихо говорит Курт, и эти слова словно заставляют Карофски очнуться. – Я слабак.  
\- Ты не слабак, - возражает Дэвид. – Ты… ты – самый храбрый из всех, кого я знаю. По правде говоря, я не знаю никого, кто был бы отважнее тебя.  
\- Но мне так страшно...  
\- Это нормально. Каждый бы на твоем месте испытывал страх. Но ты сильный, ты справишься. К тому же, ты не один. Обещаю, я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.  
  
Хаммел по-девчачьи шмыгает носом и замолкает, но теперь это уже совсем иное молчание. Обиженная напряжённая тишина, что весь день висела в машине, ушла, и Дэйву на какой-то момент кажется, что он ошибался, утверждая, что они с Куртом не могут быть друзьями.  
  
***  
  
\- Почему я не могу повести? - возмущается Курт, и Дэвиду хочется его стукнуть за непонятливость.  
\- Потому что не положено.   
\- Брось! Кто узнает?  
\- Нет.  
\- Дэйв, ты не можешь опять весь день провести за рулём!  
\- Я в порядке.   
\- Нет, не в порядке. Я не хочу, чтобы ты опять заснул.   
\- Хаммел! - рычит Карофски, и Курт затыкается, но ненадолго:  
\- Можно я включу радио?  
  
Дэйв пожимает плечами, почему бы и нет. Курт долго-долго выбирает радиостанцию и в конце концов останавливается на той, где звучит Синатра.   
  
_...Start spreading the news, I’m leaving today  
I want to be a part of it — New York, New York..._  
  
Устоять перед Мистером-Голубые-Глаза невозможно, и Дэйв беззвучно начинает подпевать ему:  
  
 _These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it... _  
  
\- ...New York, New York! - кто-кто, а уж Хаммел сдерживаться не собирается.  
  
 _I want to wake up in a city, that doesn’t sleep  
And find I’m king of the hill — top of the heap_  
  
Курт поёт в голос, смотрит на Карофски, жестами приглашая присоединиться. Дэйв сопротивляется почти до конца, но на строчке _If I can make it there, I’m gonna make it anywhere_ сдаётся:  
  
\- _It’s up to you — New York, New York!_ \- допевают они хором, и Курт смеётся.  
\- А знаешь, - говорит он, - я прослушивался на роль Нейтана Детройта в бродвейской постановке "Парней и куколок".  
\- И как?  
\- Они сказали, что я не похож на человека, способного четырнадцать лет динамить девушку.  
  
Карофски очень старается не ржать, но ему это не удаётся.  
  
\- Что? - возмущается Курт. - Я - актёр. Я сыграю что угодно!  
\- Хаммел, даже такой далёкий от искусства парень, как я, знает, что есть роли, которые требуют определённого типажа. Извини, но ты не тянешь на Детройта.  
  
Он ожидает, что Хаммел разозлится или надуется, но тот лишь печально роняет:  
  
\- Наверное, ты прав.   
  
И умолкает, отвернувшись к окну. После Синатры эта тишина громче крика, и Дэйв, помявшись, произносит:  
  
\- Слушай... Ты не думай, я понимаю, это чертовски обидно, когда между тобой и твоей мечтой встают чужие заблуждения.  
\- Нет, - думая о чём-то своём, отвечает Курт, - гораздо обиднее, когда твои собственные.  
  
И от того, как многозначительно это звучит, Дэйв теряется.  
  
***  
  
Это их третья ночь в мотеле, и по правде говоря Дэйв надеется, что наконец-то выспится.  
  
\- Дэвид? Ты спишь?  
  
"Опять?" Карофски лежит в темноте и смотрит в потолок, но он лучше откусит себе язык, чем признается в этом Хаммелу.   
  
\- Когда это закончится… я имею в виду суд... когда закончится, мы можем встретиться?  
  
Дэйв изо всех сил стискивает в кулаках одеяло. Встретиться? Что, чёрт побери, Хаммел себе воображает?   
  
\- Я просто подумал, - торопливо продолжает Курт, - что, несмотря на всё, что случилось, я был рад увидеть тебя, Дэвид. И, может быть, мы могли бы…  
  
«Могли бы? О, господи!»  
  
\- …н-ну, знаешь, выпить по стаканчику и всё такое, - быстро заканчивает предложение Хаммел, почему-то заикаясь. – Если, конечно, т-ты не против.  
  
Карофски против. Присутствие Курта Хаммела в его жизни заставляет нервничать, словно ему по-прежнему семнадцать. Дэйв определённо против, но почему-то ему очень хочется сказать «да».   
Наверное, для того, чтобы Курт наконец заткнулся.  
  
\- Дэвид?   
  
Скрип кровати, шлёпанье босых ног по полу. Дэйв зажмуривается, притворяясь спящим, но даже с закрытыми глазами видит Курта так отчётливо, словно на него направлены все софиты сцены.   
  
«Господи, что ж тебе надо-то ещё?»  
  
Хаммел топчется перед кроватью Дэвида – Карофски слышит его неровное дыхание – а затем, словно решившись, садится на краешек. Наверное, самым разумным будет сейчас открыть глаза, объяснить этому недоумку, что Дэйв не хочет, не собирается, ни за что на свете не позволит ему…  
  
…губы Курта касаются его щеки так нежно, так мимолётно, что Дэвид против своей воли задерживает дыхание. Ну, зачем, зачем он это делает? Ведь Дэйв ему даже не нравится и никогда не понравится: толстячки не во вкусе Хаммела, он сам говорил!   
  
\- Спасибо за всё, - шепчет Курт, и голос его почему-то дрожит.  
  
Он ещё раз прижимается губами к щеке Дэвида, замирает на несколько секунд, затем слегка отстраняется и словно ждёт чего-то. Но, не дождавшись, поднимается, чтобы уйти.  
  
И не может.  
Потому что пальцы Карофски смыкаются на его запястье.   
  
Дэвид не произносит ни слова, просто держит за руку и смотрит. Если Курт хочет уйти, ему достаточно подать малейший знак, потому что Дэйв никогда в жизни не принудит его. Но Хаммел не двигается, словно предоставляя инициативу ему, и тогда Карофски тянет его к себе: не сильно, но настойчиво.   
  
И Курт подчиняется.  
  
...Это странное и непривычное чувство: будто держишь в руках хрустальную вазу – но именно так Дэйв обнимает Курта, а Курт – его. Конечно, Карофски хочется другого: опрокинуть этого придурка на спину, стиснуть так, чтобы у Хаммела дыхание перехватило, ворваться внутрь, подчинить, но Дэвид слишком боится спугнуть его, и поэтому наступает на горло собственным желаниям, позволяет Курту вести.   
  
Они целуются, вернее, это Курт целует его – робко, словно знакомясь и невозможно долго. От этой бесконечной прелюдии у Дэйва сносит крышу, и в какой-то момент он не выдерживает: кладёт ладонь на затылок Хаммела, притягивая его к себе, врываясь в приоткрытый от изумления рот – боже мой, Хаммел, чему ты ещё можешь удивляться? - и наконец-то целует его так, как надо, так, чтобы голова начала кружиться от переизбытка эмоций.  
  
\- Дэвид! – ахает Курт, и это звучит словно сигнал к действию.  
  
Одежда летит в сторону: и его, и Хаммела – и когда они, наконец, оказываются голыми, у Дэйва уже стоит так, что, кажется, он сейчас взорвётся. Курт под ним – такой тонкий, хрупкий и, похоже, слегка напуганный темпераментом Карофски – и Дэвид опять заставляет себя сбросить темп. Он не говорит ни слова, просто целует, гладит, по-животному прикусывает фарфоровую кожу, успокаивая и пугая одновременно, доводя до исступления, до момента, когда стыд и страх Курта исчезают, оставляя место одному лишь желанию, заставляя его ахать, стонать и бормотать что-то непонятное, но, безусловно, одобрительное. И только тогда, когда сам Курт уже выгибается дугой, толкаясь бёдрами ему навстречу, бессвязно шепчет что-то, похожее на «пожалуйста… Дэвид… пожалуйста!», только тогда Каровски вжимается в его тело, проникая внутрь, натягивая его на себя…  
  
\- Пожалуйста! – повторяет Курт, а затем стискивает зубами собственное запястье, чтобы не стонать в голос, но у него всё равно не получается, и от этой картины, одновременно невинной и бесстыдной, Дэвид окончательно слетает с катушек…   
  
…он вжимается лбом в лоб Курта, рычит, а, может, стонет, и от его пальцах на плечах Хаммера, наверняка, останутся синяки, но остановиться Карофски не в состоянии. Бывают границы, перейдя которые невозможно вернуться назад. Даже если Курт сейчас начнёт умолять его, он не остановится, пока не дойдёт до самого конца...   
  
Но Курт не умоляет.   
Он хнычет, и стонет, и мечется на подушках, и, кажется, в своих дурацких попытках не разбудить соседей сорвал себе голос, но его тело недвусмысленно говорит Карофски продолжать. И когда, наконец, Дэйв чувствует на своём животе липкую влагу, а Хаммел длинно и протяжно стонет, по-прежнему вцепившись в своё запястье зубами, всё его существо затапливает волна чистейшего восторга, эйфория от долгожданной победы и он перестаёт сдерживать себя…  
  
Пустота.  
Полный вакуум внутри.  
Его персональный конец света.  
  
Только так Карофски может назвать своё состояние. Этот секс выжал из него все соки. И из Хаммела, похоже, тоже. Они лежат рядом, Курт прижимается к нему, находит руку Дэйва, их пальцы переплетаются, и Хаммел пытается что-то сказать, но Дэвид ладонью закрывает ему рот.   
  
Он не хочет ничего слышать.   
Ни восторгов, ни сожалений.   
Не сейчас.   
  
Сейчас ему достаточно случившегося, он полон собственными эмоциями, и чужим, пусть это даже эмоции Хаммела, здесь не место. Они обо всём поговорят завтра.   
  
***   
  
\- Привет.  
  
Курт взъерошен и растерян, он слегка щурится после сна, глядя на полностью одетого Карофски. Дэвид едва удерживается от того, чтобы заправить за ухо тонкую прядку волос, падающую прямо на нос Хаммела.  
  
\- Привет, - отвечает он охрипшим голосом. – Проснулся?  
  
Курт улыбается: привычно растерянно и непривычно тепло. Этой улыбкой можно разоружить целую армию, почему-то думает Дэйв.  
  
\- Сколько времени? – спрашивает он.  
\- Почти восемь. Нам пора ехать.  
  
Хаммел выпрастывает из-под одеяла худые ноги и садится на кровати. На белой коже – отпечатки пальцев и губ Дэвида, и зрелища развратнее Карофски не видел никогда в жизни. Под его взглядом Курт краснеет и натягивает одеяло до подбородка.  
  
\- Я… Можно мне в душ? – спрашивает он, отводя взгляд в сторону.  
  
Вот и всё, Карофски.  
А чего ты хотел?  
  
\- Конечно, - Дэйв отводит взгляд в сторону, ловя себя на том, что, затаив дыхание, прислушивается к шлёпанью босых ног по полу.   
  
Он позволяет себе выдохнуть, только когда раздаётся звук льющейся воды. Когда Курт появляется снова, пахнущий шампунем, с зачёсанными назад влажными волосами, Дэвид уже снова спокоен. Ну, почти.  
  
***   
  
\- Дэвид?  
  
Курт почему-то всегда заговаривает первым. Может, потому что у него больше отваги, чем у самого Карофски?  
  
\- То, что случилось…   
\- Забудь, - хмуро перебивает Дэйв. Он сосредоточен на дороге. Очень сосредоточен. – Это я во всём виноват. Я воспользовался твоим состоянием.  
  
Он говорит очень быстро, не давая Хаммелу вставить и слова. Пока у него ещё есть мужество, он всё сделает правильно.  
  
\- Такое бывает с людьми, подвергшимися сильному стрессу, как ты. Нам говорили об этом на инструктаже. Это всё потребность в защите. Я просто оказался рядом. Ты не должен винить себя…  
\- Дэвид, ты вообще понимаешь, как ты меня сейчас оскорбил? – внезапно говорит Курт, и его голос, высокий, с лёгкой хрипотцой после вчерашнего, заставляет Карофски заткнуться.  
\- Ч-то? Я не…  
\- Прекрати! Ты не заставишь меня думать, что использовал меня, или что я не понимал, что делаю. Или что на твоём месте мог бы оказаться кто-то другой, кого бы прислали для моей защиты. Потому что это не так!  
  
В это очень трудно поверить.   
По правде говоря, в это невозможно поверить – и поэтому Дэвид делает последнюю попытку:  
  
\- Я никогда…  
\- Господи, Карофски, я сам пришёл к тебе, неужели этого мало? Я не собираюсь делать вид, что ничего не произошло или считать случившееся ошибкой. По правде говоря, есть только одна вещь на свете, которая может заставить меня забыть о прошлой ночи и никогда больше не вспоминать о ней…  
  
Курт замолкает на несколько секунд, которые кажутся Дэйву вечностью, а потом произносит:  
  
\- Если ТЫ САМ хочешь забыть об этом. Дэвид Карофски, я спрашиваю тебя: ты ХОЧЕШЬ забыть?  
  
Дэйв стискивает пальцы на руле и зажмуривается.   
Изо всех сил, до цветных пятен перед глазами.   
Именно так – темнота и цветные пятна – выглядит сейчас его будущее, что бы он ни ответил.  
  
Мотор рычит, чихает и намекает на то, что вот-вот закончит свой жизненный путь, откуда-то издалека доносится сирена полицейской машины, по радио играет музыка, но всё, что слышит Карофски, это вопросительное молчание Курта.   
  
А потом открывает глаза и отвечает.   
  
***   
  
...всё, что люди знают или думают, что знают о конце света, в конечном итоге, может оказаться неправдой.   
  
\- Угу, - Дэйв плечом прижимает к уху телефонную трубку, потому что руки у него заняты огромной картонной коробкой. – Приеду в воскресенье. Или в понедельник, я ещё не знаю. Мне нужно кое-что сказать вам с мамой. Нет-нет, я не хочу говорить об этом по телефону. Нет, волноваться нет причин. Я тоже люблю тебя, пап.  
  
Когда Пол Карофски наконец вешает трубку, его сын с облегчением вздыхает. По крайней мере, в этот раз он не сбежит. А о том, что будет потом, Дэйв подумает завтра. Или во вторник. Или никогда.  
  
Он в последний раз оглядывает пустую квартиру, а затем выходит, чтобы никогда уже не вернуться. Коробка еле-еле помещается в багажник, но наконец крышка захлопывается, и Дэйв садится за руль.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – спрашивает он у того, кто сидит на пассажирском месте.  
\- Уверен, - отвечает Курт. – Тебе придётся смириться с тем, что я – неисправимый романтик.   
\- В совместном быте нет ничего романтичного, - возражает Карофски.  
  
Хаммел пожимает плечами, и в его слегка снисходительной улыбке Дэйв видит закаты и рассветы, пробуждения в обнимку, завтраки в постель, парные чашки с их именами, маленькие подарки, пикники, свечи, пенные ванны и даже совместное пение в душе – словом, всю ту чушь, что люди называют романтикой.   
  
Видит, но никогда не признается в этом.   
Потому что Дэйв Карофски – не какая-нибудь там сентиментальная сопля.   
И Курт Хаммел когда-нибудь поймёт это.   
  
Если, конечно, однажды не наткнётся на две свадебные фигурки, затерявшиеся среди прочего барахла в картонной коробке...  
  
…вот тогда уж точно наступит конец света! А пока – и Дэвид Карофски в этом уверен на все сто процентов – всё только начинается.


End file.
